Help Me, Please
by Ryoma and Oz
Summary: Sakuno, tormented through bullying in school. How is anything going to take the right turn for her? And how does Ryoma connect with all of this? Bad at summaries, oneshot. Please read and enjoy.


**A/N: Hi everyone! I need to write new stories… So if you have any manga/anime that you want me to turn into a fanfic, just tell me! This is another story of Ryoma and Sakuno. I love this couple a lot. This fanfic is going to be about what happens in my daily life at school… Not as drastic, but whatever. But since my life sucks, I'll have it be Sakuno instead. Hehe… Please read and enjoy! And don't forget to review after you're done! BTW, if this is OCC… Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Prince of Tennis. In. Any. Way. Get this by now.**

Sakuno covered her ears with her hands, and ran down the hall towards her locker. She fumbled with her lock, clicked it open, and slammed the door open. Sakuno hastily shoved her books into her locker, closed it, and rushed into her classroom. Everywhere, every day, everyone around her says that she is Ryoma Echizen's girlfriend. When she talks to a classmate, and when she hears someone talks about her. They all give her the smirk, and always point her out.

"Look, it's Echizen's girlfriend!"

"Hey, Ryoma's girl! How's it going?"

"You guys do anything fun yet?"

Every day. This happens everywhere. Sakuno has talked to her grandma about leaving Seigaku, but there was nothing she could do about it. After class would end, she would hurry home and cry in her room. Only because she talks to Ryoma, everyone at the school would pick on them both. Ryoma always gave them a stare, and walked away. But Sakuno never acted like that. Girls would always gang up on her, and push her around, saying she's not worth his time. How could she put up with it? Boys, pulling at her braids that always dangled to her legs. Girls, throwing her stuff on the ground, and ripping apart her homework.

"S-sorry that I'm late, S-sensei," Sakuno bowed hastily at the teacher, who was holding the attendance papers.

"Please hurry to your seat, Ryuzaki-chan. Class is almost over," The teacher pointed with her index finger to Sakuno's desk.

Sakuno tried to lift her head high today, walking towards her desk. A boy stuck out his leg when the teacher wasn't looking, and Sakuno tripped, falling on her face. The whole class erupted into laughter, and the teacher turned around to see what was going on. Sakuno slowly picked herself up, near to tears. She picked up her books that fell with her, and rushed over to her desk. As the teacher talked about x and y and all of that complicated math, Sakuno looked at the back of Ryoma's head, because he sat right in front of her. He didn't seem frazzled about this at all.

"Class is over. Please move onto to your next one please," The teacher said, wiping the board. The whole class stood up, and rushed out the door, leaving Sakuno and Ryoma behind. Sakuno rubbed her eyes, so there were no traces of tears, and collected her things. She was about to stand up, when she heard Ryoma speak.

"Oi."

She turned to look, because that was simply all he said. He stared at her, his golden eyes staring at her brown, glistening ones.

"Y-yes…?" She asked softly, staring at him back. But he didn't utter another word. Instead, he got up, and left the room, leaving Sakuno clutching her books tightly.

Sakuno, closing the classroom door behind her, walked quietly towards her locker once more. Eyes turned with her every step. Giggles and sneers were coughed out as she opened her locker. Tons of paper fell out, with most of them having writing on them. She picked one up, and read it.

"Ryoma Echizen's sporty girlfriend!" She picked another one up.

"Swing that racket, girl! Ryoma loves to see it happen!" Sakuno stood there, shaking, as everyone around her laughed, pointing and jeering at her. How she wished she could die.

"Hey!" Tomoka yelled, running towards Sakuno's side to protect her friend. "Stop bullying her, and leave her alone!" Almost immediately, everyone left, leaving Sakuno and Tomoka alone.

"T-thank you, Tomoka-chan…" Sakuno practically collapsed, and Tomoka had to catch her.

"Be careful, Sakuno!" Tomoka pulled her up again. "You know, you need to learn how to protect yourself! I won't always be here, you know."

"Yes," Sakuno dusted off her skirt, and attempted to clear out her locker. But since her fingers were quivering, she stopped. Tomoka reached out and hugged her friend. Sakuno hugged her back, burying her face into Tomoka's shoulder, tears falling slowly, and letting out silent screams. Tomoka rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. When the bell rang, the girls separated, and had to leave, for they had different classes. Sakuno took a deep breath, her hands grasping the doorknob. She opened the door, and walked to her seat. There were whispers floating about, but she tried to ignore them as she sat down. Sakuno reached for her books in her desk, but they were gone. She looked around, at the floor, inside the desk, but it wasn't there. Snickers came out as every head turned to look at her. The teacher wasn't there yet, so Sakuno stood up to look for her books.

"Hey, cheerleader!" A boy called out. She looked into his direction, and he was holding up a book. "Is this yours?"

"Y-yes! May I have it back, please?" Sakuno reached out with her right hand, trying to get her book back. The boy flipped through the pages of the book, shaking his head no.

"Oops!" He called out, tearing out a page. The class erupted into laughter, and watched what Sakuno would do next.

"P-please s-stop it…" Sakuno tried to grab her book, but he got up, and ran to the other side of the room, still tearing pages out. Sakuno ran to get her book back, but he kept outrunning her, and kept tearing the pages out until there was none left. He threw whatever was left at Sakuno, and went back to his desk, propping his legs up. Sakuno bent over, to pick up her "book", when a paper ball hit the back of her head. Swallowing, she continued to pick up the pages of her book as the paper balls continued to hit her. It stopped when the teacher stepped into the room.

"Ryuzaki? Please return to your seat. Class is starting now."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Sakuno returned to her seat, placing the remains of her book inside her desk. Since this class was Health, the teacher was rambling on the reproduction system. Shuddering slightly, Sakuno was thinking that her classmates were going to pick on her about this next. During the break, Sakuno was looking out the window, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ryuzaki," Ryoma said, standing in front of her.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno jumped in her seat. "W-what can I do for y-you?"

"Meet me on the roof after school," He left, leaving Sakuno stunned in her seat. Her classmates buzzed about again.

"Ooh, she's got a date! And it's on the roof! How romantic!"

"Think about all the fun they're gonna have, huh?"

Rumors flied around the room once more. As the teacher entered the room again, the class became quiet, as if they were eager to learn. Sakuno slouched back in her chair, and turned her attention back at the window. Let's hope this day is over with soon.

* * *

School was out. Kids ran out the doors, and skipped around for joy because school was over. Except for Sakuno, who was climbing the stairs to get to the roof. She opened the door to the roof, seeing Ryoma sprawled in the center. Sakuno closed the door quietly, and tiptoed over to him. Crouching besides him, she looked at him, his face covered with his Fila hat.

_He looks like a sleeping cat,_ She giggled to herself, as she remembered Ryoma's cat-like eyes. Taking the hat off of his face, she placed it on her own head. Then remembering that the students would completely make fun of her for wearing his hat, she took it off, gripping it slightly. That's when she felt a pat on her hand. Sakuno looked at Ryoma, who was awake, with one eye shut.

"You look good in it. Keep it on," Ryoma took the hat out of her hands, and placed it back on her head. Sakuno's cheeks turned as pink as cherry blossoms.

"W-well, w-what did you n-need me f-for?" Sakuno stuttered, twiddling her thumbs.

"Who knows?"

"Hah?!" Sakuno jumped up in shock. He called her all the way here for no reason?! He opened his other eye, and gave a smirk.

"Just kidding," He laughed. Whoa, Ryoma Echizen laughed. Sakuno sat there awkwardly, as she waited for Ryoma to continue. "What do you do, when those people pick on you?"

"Eh?" A very unexpected question was thrown at her. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"How do they treat you?" Ryoma sat up, so he was facing him. Sakuno frowned, as she remembered what happened that morning. As she described the whole day to him, Ryoma frowned as well, causing little wrinkles in his forehead.

"That's not exactly what they do to me," Ryoma replied. They conversed a bit, considering what should be done about the situation. At last, Ryoma reached a conclusion. "Maybe we should become what they expect of us after all."

"Which is?"

"Boy friend and girlfriend," Ryoma said that so calmly, it almost seemed natural to say it out loud.

"Ehh?!" Sakuno cried, leaping backwards. Was there something wrong with Ryoma today?!

"Is there something wrong with that?" Ryoma tilted his head slightly, just like a cat. Sakuno almost burst out laughing. He was so adorable!

"W-well, wouldn't it b-be kind of strange, because we don't have those types of feelings for e-each other?" Sakuno mumbled, looking away from Ryoma.

"Fine, do you want me to say it then?"

"S-say what?"

"That I love you," Ryoma said bluntly, giving one of his 'Mada Mada Dane' smiles. Sakuno gasped, covering her mouth.

"W-why, Ryoma-kun? Why would you say something like that, to someone l-like me?" She looked away sadly, not believing in him.

"Would it matter if I told you? The fact won't change, you know," Ryoma reached out a stroked her cheek. She giggled, placing her hand on his. "Would you tell me your reply then?"

"Fine, I love you too!" Sakuno gave a true and real smile, one that she hasn't shown in so long. Ryoma reached out and tipped the bill of the cap on her head, and as doing so, his other hand snuck around, grabbed the back of her head, and pulled it to him. Lips touching ever so softly, they both closed their eyes as they both enjoyed the moment of their first kiss. And finally, for the first time today, Sakuno wanted a moment to last forever. And it was this moment, here with Ryoma.

Epilogue

When word was out that Ryoma and Sakuno were finally a couple, the bullying ceased almost instantly, just as Ryoma said. No papers stuffed in her locker, no torn out books, no pulling on her braids. Tomoka was quite pleased that her friend was free from all the torment. And at last, Ryoma and Sakuno finally ended up together. Perhaps fate was a good thing after all.

**A/N: Sorry if the ending didn't make sense at all. My imagination kind of died halfway through… It's alright if you review negatively. But if you think it needs editing, please tell me. I will try and make it enjoyable. Obviously, my life hasn't taken the positive turn like Sakuno has, but I hope it will soon. Thank you for reading it, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and polite flames are accepted. Yours truly, Ryoma and Oz.**


End file.
